Dream night
by Mislav
Summary: Penelope is alone in her office late at night, and Derek drops by to talk with her. Things happen. Derek/Penelope lemon. One sided het. Oneshot.


**A/N: I don't own any of the Criminal Minds characters and I am not making any money from writing this.**

**Please forgive any minor spelling or** **grammar mistakes, English is not my native language.**

**I know that when you start reading, it will seem that everything is happening too fast. But there's a catch at the end. You will see. This story happens early in season seven.**

Penelope Garcia was standing in front of her desk, picking up her personal idoms from the desk and putting them in her purse. Her desk was a mess: it's been a long work say. It was eleven pm and almost everybody else already left.

"Hi, baby girl."

She turned around upon hearing Derek's voice behind herself and saw him walking into her office, closing the door behind.

"Derek? What are you doing here?"

"Uhm... I just came over here to see... do you need help with anything."

"Everything is alright, Derek", she ... would you mind if I try something."

She continued putting idoms in her purse. Almost whole minute went by till he spoke again.

"Is everything fine with you and Kevin... after you... broke up? No problems?"

She smiled before glaring at him. For some reason, she alwsys found it very sweet when he was concerned about her. No matter what happened, he was always there for her.

"It's still little awkward, but I'm not sad or angry or anything. Everything is fine."

Derek smiled too, putting his hands in his pockets and looking down at the floor for few seconds. He moved few steps closer toward her. Surprised by his, she raised his head and looked him in the eyes.

"Penelope... would you mind if I try something?"

Penelope glared at him, her eyes widened in surprise and confusion. He never said anything like that before, or acted on that way before. What could it be?

"Uhm... no, I guess..." Suddenly, he pressed his lips against hers. She felt it's softness and warmth, it's tender taste, her warm breath against her lips and tongue. Her heart skipped the beep and her knees suddenly felt weak. She wanted, no needed that to last, feel more of it. She pulled her tongue in his mouth, gently wrapping it around his. Mixture of feelings was so overwhelming that it took almost a minute for Penelope to realize what is going on.

"Derek... what are we doing?", she asked between the kisses.

"What do you think we are doing?", he moaned before pressing his lips against hers again.

Suddenly, realization about what are they doing and where hit here and she moved away, almost panicking.

"Derek... I don't think we should... do that... this..."

Derek looked at her in surprise, seemingly baffled by her hestiation.

"What? It didn't feel good enough?"

"No! It felt great. But..."

"But what? I know we are colleagues, but nobody needs to find out. You are good at keeping secrets, right? I know that I am. Not to mentiom that you dated with Kevin-who also works her-for years. We are both single. We are good friends and we know each other very well. I find you attractive. I believe you find me attractive too. And you openly flirt with me for years. Give me one good reason why we shouldn't be doing this."

"Well... shouldn't we actually start dating or something and take things slow before we..."

"Baby girl, think about us. I think we are already much closer then many other couples in this world. And do you really think we can just go with usual take-it-slow way of dating after what happened tonight?"

Immediately after he finished, Penelope's mind turned blank. She wasn't thinking about anything anymore, and almost second after he finished, she pressed her lips against his again.

They were kissing each other passionately, It was without doubt the most exciting and passionate thing she ever experienced. She was flirting with him openly, a lot, but she never even thought something like that would actually happen, even less that it would be that good.

Suddenly, he moved his lips away from hers and put his strong hands on her shoulders, pushing her down on the chair, giving her clear look on bulge that was tenting his pants, his crotch area centered in her mouth level. She gasped in excitement when he grabbed his zipper down his pants and slowly pulled it down, and then also slowly undid a button on the middle of his white boxer shorts. She saw his large black cock sticking out, so close to her mouth that she could almost feel it, taste it. He slid his fingers through her hair and pulled her head closer to his crotch,her lips brushihg against head of his cock, causing small moan to escape him. Feeling of hot swollen head of his cock against her soft sensitive lips caused her clit to instantly turn rock hard and her knees started shaking. She still couldn't believe that is really happening.

"Suck", he said in such a rough, demanding yet passionate tone of voice that she shivered. She slowly pressed her tongue against base of his cock, feeling it's stifness and warmth for a first time-feeling that sent such an intense wave of pleasure through her body that she almost fainted. She wrapped her soft warm lips around his rock hard member, rubbing her tongue aggresively all over it. Finally, after years of fantasising, she had his cock in her mouth-she was able to feel it pulsing in her mouth, getting harder and warmer with every second. At that point he was screaming her name from top of his lungs, Warm sticky pre cum started rolling down her long legs and she knew that she won't be able to hold it for long. But what aroused her even more was him putting his hand on her right leg, just above her knee, slowly sliding it upward, his warm fingers brushihg against her smooth warm skin: every touch felt like fireworks for her. Her insides were on fire and she swallowed as much of his cock she could, now licking it and sucking it even more passionately and aggresivelly. He violently pushed his hand up her skirt and forced his finger under her black lance panties, furiously rubbing them up and down her wet warm pussy, pressing them against her swollen clit soaked with juices. Warm pre cum started dripping out his dick and rolling down her tongue and throat. When she first felt it's bitteersweet tender taste, small moan escaped Garcia's lips andIn desperate need for release, she started rubbing her ass against bottom of the chair she was sitting on, trying to get more friction on her warm wet womanhood. After barely a minute, he came, cumming into her mouth. She swallowed all of his cum slowly, enjoying in it's taste. At that point he was rubbing his fingers up and down her clit, faster and stronger than ever, and he put his other hand on her neck and slowly trailed them down her breasts, his fingers brushihg against bulges on her T-shirt, caused by her nipples erecting in delight and pressing against fabric of her bra and T-shirt. That was simply too much for her and she came, feeling hundreds of pleasant shivers massaging every part of her body, hot sweat rolling down her back while her body was shaking due to intensity of her orgasm, her juices sliding down his fingers. He gently pulled his still hard cock out her mouth and she moved away slightly, trying to catch some breath.

"What are you doing, baby girl?", he asked. "We are not over yet." He grabbed bottoms of her T-shirt and pulled it off her, threwing it behind his back. He gently brushed his fingers against her big breasts, feeling her fast heart beats and warmth of her smooth flawless skin, leaving marks of her cum. His touches sent trail of shivers down her breasts and stomach in her pussy, causing her clit to harden again and that now well known wave of pleasure to wash over her again. He moved his fingers toward his mouth and licked her cum off them, occasionaly moaning in pleasure or gently stroking her hair with his other hand. Penelope was just staring at him, eyes wide. _This is so fucking hot!_

He slowly removed his shoes, socks, pants and underwear, putting them on the table near day. Sight of his naked legs and clear look on his cock and balls was enough to sent Penelope's insides on fire and cause juices to start pooling inside her again. His fingers slowly trailed down to her skirt and he slowly undid it's button before aggresivelly pulling it down, making her gasp. He moved his face closer to hers and pressed his lips against her neck, making her gasp. His warm wet kissed trailed down to her black lance panties and he removed them with his teeth. Feeling of his warm breath pressing against her warm wet pussy and feeling of his face brushihg against her thigh caused pre cum to drip out her womanhood, sliding down her leg as she moaned his name in pleasure. He licked her pre cum before standing up straight and slowly walked toward her, keeping an eye contact with her the wholr time, lust and desire evident in his eyes determinite eyes. When he moved completely close to her, he entered her, providing her with such an instant and strong amount of pleasure that she screamed his name in mixture of lust and arousal and pressed her right hand against his back, pulling him closer, their naked bodies rubbing against each other while he was thrusting in and out of her, his large member rubbing against her clit, stimulating her, arousing her. She pressed her nose against right side of his neck, tasting his sweat, his arousal. She licked it, salty taste of his sweat providing her great deal of delight. She could feel his sweat rolling down her skin, his heart beats against her skin... He pressed his lips against hers again and started French kissing her, moaning her name between kisses in without a doubt sexiest tone of voice she ever simply couldn't take it anymore. She felt strong albelt pleasant pressure between her legs, shivers going down her spine, her limbs felt numb and then...

#

Penelope woke up to the sound of her alarm clock and at first she wasn't sure where she was or what is going on. Her heart was thuddering against her chest, she was all sweaty, her pussy was warm and creamed with juices and her right palm was pressed against it. Her pajama bottoms and panties were pulled down, and upper part of her pajama was rolled up. She wore no bra: it was laying on the floor. It took her almost whole minute to realize what happened.

She had those kind of dreams about Derek before, but never such long ans intense ones. She would usually have them few times a year, at the time when she would have relationship problems, be single or after they would spend lots of time together in period of few days. After having them, she usually felt awkwardb while being around Derek, and that would last for days, all because those dreams. But she couldn't do anything to stop them, and she couldn't deny that she was enjoying in them.

She is probably feeling awkward because those dreams are reminding her that she has crush on Derek, that she is sexually attracted to him, but despite that, she didn't try to make a move or even suggest them becoming something more than friends. At first because she also loved Kevin, and now because she sees how awkward it is to work with your ex-boyfriend, and she is terrifeid to think it would feel the same working with Derek in case they break up.

What makes it even worse is that those dreams are never just about sex: there are always at least some emotions involved.

She sighed, slowly crawled out of bed and made her way toward the bathroom. Who knows, maybe one day those dreams will become reality, or maybe reality will become better than those dreams.

**A/N: I usually write dream sequences in italics, but I was afraid that will give away the ending. I don't know did anyone already wrote something like this, but this is my take. I hope you enjoyed reading this story. Love from Mislav :)**


End file.
